Of Peace and Love: Book 2
by Serene Midnight
Summary: A story that focuses on the two kingdoms, how Princess Serenity met Endymion and how peace between Moon and Earth was established. Action takes place during the Silver Millenium. Happy reading!
1. Leaving for Earth

**OF PEACE AND LOVE: BOOK TWO  
**

by _S_erene _M_idnight

***

_"A story that focuses on the two kingdoms, how Princess Serenity met Endymion and how peace between Moon and Earth was established. Action takes place during the Silver Millenium. Happy reading!"

* * *

_**CHAPTER 11: Leaving for Earth  
**

***

"Serenity, wake up!", the blonde soldier shook the little sleeping princess. She was certainly having a wonderful dream, nevertheless, she had to wake up now.

"Where am I?", she murmured.

The Princess was definitely exhausted, her eyes hardly open.

"Home. You came back after midnight. Don't you remember?"

All her memories from the previous night came fresh in her mind and she remembered everything, from the ball, the night, the kisses to the fact that she was now officially engaged to Endymion, her heart's only desire.

"Oh, Minako! I am so happy!", she burst out, "I wonder what will happen next."

"I bet he already misses you.", Minako pouted, "He will probably send for someone to bring you to Earth."

"That's great!", she exclaimed.

Serenity smiled, but her happiness turned into a somewhat melancholy. She was excited, but did this mean that she will merely see her mother and friends again?

"I'm gonna miss you, Princess!"

"Don't worry, Minako,", forcing a smile on her lips, "nobody has mentioned anything about me living in Earth Kingdom.", she encouraged her friend, "After all, why thinking of future? Let's enjoy the time that is left!"

***

Endymion woke up early in the morning and was very impatient. He and Serenity had been parted for only mere hours and he still couldn't think of anything else but holding her in his arms. Early in the morning, he ordered the servants to prepare a room for the Princess and to place red roses everywhere.

***

As for Beryl, she noticed the Prince's intention and eagerness and the Queen was her only shoulder to cry on.

"Last night was something unexpected, Beryl, I am very sorry for you."

"He already wants to see her again, your highness, he even prepared her a room and roses. Oh, your majesty,", she sobbed, "all my hope is gone now."

"Don't be silly. They are just engaged. Not married.", the Queen smiled, "Besides, I have a mission for my son. He won't be here when the Princess arrives."

Beryl's eyes sparkled. There was still a chance to make Serenity regret the way she had chosen in life and being the Prince's fiance could not be easy with the evil woman by her side.

"In fact, I'll talk with him right now!"

***

"Did you want to see me, mother?"

"Yes. Come in, son."

Endymion approached the ruler. Did his mother want to excuse and congratulate him?

"I need you to go in a mission. Your father has already gone, you will have to join him."

This wasn't the best moment for such news. The last thing that the Prince wished was to take care of his royal duties.

"But mother, I've already sent for Serenity. What will she think if she doesn't find find me here?"

"I'll take care of this.", Elana assured him.

"But...", he protested.

"No buts,", she cut him off, before he could say anything, "It's urgent."

***

Grabbing her luggage, Serenity hurried outside where the chaise was waiting for her. She hugged the four soldiers first and then jumped at her mother's neck.

"So soon...", the Queen thought.

Queen Serenity expected this to happen. But she didn't considered that the Princess would leave so quickly, not even a day after the ball.

The Princess let go of his mother and headed to the chaise, but her mother stopped her.

"Serenity, wait. I have something for you.", handing her daughter a golden star-shaped locket, "Open it."

The locket played a nice music as Serenity gazed at it fascinated.

"Do you know what it means?"

She shook her head.

"As long as it plays for you, it means that your love is shared. It hasn't played since your father died. I never told you that he was from Earth, too."

Serenity's eyes widened as her mother continued.

"I didn't allow you to marry Endymion at first because I thought that you will end up like me, but now I want you not to make the same mistakes as I did."

"Oh, mother, you never told me this... Why?"

"It hurt too much to remember."

The Princess hugged her mother again. From now on, she will start a new life, as Endymion's fiance and future wife. She will miss the lands she had been raised on, but most of all she will miss her mother and the four soldiers, especially Minako.

"Princess, I'm afraid we have to go.", one of the men that was riding the chaise stated.

The Princess nodded as she sit in the chaise and waved at her friends and mother through the window.

'Goodbye, everybody... I will miss you all. All of you.'

***

Endymion has prayed that Serenity would arrive before his leave, but his prayers had been in vain. He checked Serenity's room again to make sure everything was perfect, at least to compensate his absence.

Then he left.

* * *

_Author's Note: I'm back in business, ain't I? Here's the second book of OPL.  
_

_I do not own Sailor Moon, characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi. If you have any questions, feel free to note me. Thank you for reading!_


	2. A New Life

**OF PEACE AND LOVE: BOOK TWO  
**

by _S_erene _M_idnight

***

_"A story that focuses on the two kingdoms, how Princess Serenity met Endymion and how peace between Moon and Earth was established. Action takes place during the Silver Millenium. Happy reading!"

* * *

_**CHAPTER 12: A New Life**

***

Serenity arrived at her destination, that was the castle and climbed off the carriage. She could not believe she was so close to her only dream: living her life with the only man that she had ever loved, in the kingdom she liked so much. Queen Elana beheld her from the entrance and descended the staircase to meet her.

The Princess made a bow, trying to make the best impression she could.

"It is a pleasure to be here, your majesty.", she stated, anxiously.

"Follow me, Princess.", the Queen ordered, on a rough voice.

Elana led the little girl through the main hall, taking her on a quick tour of the castle. Serenity wondered why Endymion did not come to greet her, but she thought that it would be better not to ask about him. She would see him the next day, anyway.

When the tour came to an end the princess was shown her room.

"Here is your room. I assume that you need rest so I will just let you sleep. Meet me tomorrow in the dining room for breakfast."

The Princess nodded as the Queen left and a maid brought her luggage in her room.

"These are roses! And they are everywhere!", Serenity exclaimed with surprise as a sweet scent surrounded her with its familiarity.

"My name is Molly, your highness. If you need anything, I am the one you should call."

_Your highness. _

'Sounds so formal.'

How she hated to be called like that.

"That's very kind of you, Molly. Just call me Serenity.", she continued, on a friendly voice, " At home, everyone calls me like that."

"I am afraid that would be improper of me, Princess. Our etiquette is different and very strict here."

The maid left and Serenity laid herself on the bed. She was fatigue. All she could do was wonder how her life would change from now on. Her palace was definitely a more joyful, warmer place.

***

The next day, the Princess woke up in the morning with Endymion on her mind. She searched the castle but did not seem to find him. Then she remembered that she was supposed to meet Queen Elana for breakfast and that she was already late. She ran to the dining room.

The Queen was standing at the table. Her scornful expression scared Serenity a little, but she swallowed hard and greeted Elana.

"I assume that you know you are late, Serenity."

"I am sorry, your majesty, but I was looking for Endymion..."

"Sit down, Serenity."

The Princess obeyed.

"Your majesty, I was wondering if I could see Endymion..."

"He is not here.", Elana answered, "He is on a mission with his father."

"Oh...", she pouted, "When will he be back?"

"His royal duties are none of your business. Regarding the lessons you will have to learn, Molly will be your tutor. As you probably noticed, Moon and Earth are different. Being the future Princess of Earth, you need to know the history of Earth and many more. Each morning you will meet Molly in the Royal Library and she will teach you the royal etiquette."

The Princess complied.

As she left for her room, she had the bad luck to bump into Beryl.

"So you're the Princess!", Beryl casted an evil eye on Serenity.

"Do I know you?", Serenity scratched her head.

After taking a deep glance at the woman who stood in front of her, "Beryl... right? Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet me? After what you have done to me, you still have the guts to say this?"

"I did not do anything to you."

"Oh, yes, you did, stole Endymion from me!", she insisted.

"How could I do this? It was his own choice and I am truly sorry for you.", the Princess objected.

"Don't you see? It's pure interest! He wants peace between our kingdoms, how else could it be established?"

"Lies! You're lying!"

Serenity hurried to her room and closed the door behind her. Then she took the moon star locket that her mother gave to her and opened it. She sighed with relief as it began to play a sweet melody.

'Endymion...'

***

During the week, Serenity had to read lots of books and she often remembered her lessons with Ami. Compared to the ones she had to take now, with Molly, they were far more interesting, for sure.

At night, she found herself thinking of his beloved Endymion, wondering, waiting and praying for him to come back to her.

She had the chance to explore the castle and its gardens at large and, one day, to meet Motoki.

"Motoki!", she exclaimed with a big smile curved on her lips.

"Princess Serenity! I've heard the news, but I did not expect to see you here so soon. How's the castle?"

Serenity's face saddened.

"Everyone acts coldly towards me, and that woman..."

"Beryl?", more like a statement.

"How did you know?"

"I bet she had told you something mean. Just don't listen to her.", he encouraged her, "All she wants is in her own interest."

Motoki took the princess on a stroll around the castle.

"So what brings you here?"

"Actually, there is a ball tomorrow. I came to tell the Queen that I am coming, too.", Motoki answered.

"Oh!", she remembered the Queen mentioning something in connection with a ball.

The Princess and Motoki strolled around the gardens. Then her view fell on the red roses in the garden.

"Do you know, by chance, when Endymion will return from that mission?"

"I wish I knew."

"Princess Serenity, the Queen wants to see you.", a servant informed.

"Excuse me, Motoki, I have to go now."

"Sure.", he winked.

"Come here again, it's always a pleasure to have someone to talk to.", she added.

Serenity said goodbye to the blonde man and then returned to the castle.

* * *

_Author's Note: Yey, chapter two finished! Don't worry, Endymion will return soon. :)  
_

_I do not own Sailor Moon, characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi. If you have any questions, feel free to note me. Thank you for reading!_


	3. Return

**OF PEACE AND LOVE: BOOK TWO  
**

by _S_erene _M_idnight

***

_"A story that focuses on the two kingdoms, how Princess Serenity met Endymion and how peace between Moon and Earth was established. Action takes place during the Silver Millenium. Happy reading!"

* * *

_**CHAPTER 13: Return**

***

"Did you want to see me, your majesty?", her voice unsure.

"Come in."

The princess approached slowly. Still the Queen could not even fake a smile. After a week of living in the same castle, it was clear as day that Elana couldn't stand her.

"As you might probably know, there will be a ball tomorrow night."

Serenity lifted her view from the floor, a smile beginning to shape on her lips.

"Molly will help you with choosing a dress.", she added.

"Does this mean that I can go the ball?", she burst out, her heart filled with with joy.

"Don't be too excited about it.", the Queen silenced her, the smile on the princess' figure fading slowly.

Queen Elana was so mean towards her. Even so, the Princess was too excited about the ball to pay attention to such minor details. Though, she could not prevent herself from thinking about Endymion. It had been a week and he did not show any sign of return.

"Could I know where Endymion is, your majesty? Will he come back soon?"

"I do not know. That's none of your business, anyway."

Surely the Queen knew where his son was. But with her neutral attitude, she tried to hide anything that could induce suspicion.

***

The next day, while Serenity was having lunch with the Queen, Molly entered the dining room, bringing a letter for the Princess from Endymion.

Serenity stood up, hurrying to grab the letter from the maid's hand, when the Queen interfered, taking hold of the paper instead of her.

"You should know that I am the one to know everything that happens in this castle first."

Serenity made a small sound of protest as Elana opened it. After she skimmed quickly through the text, the princess waiting for an answer, the Queen spoke:

"He says he is fine. And that he does not know when he will be back.", turning to Molly, "Throw this away."

"Yes, your majesty.", she approved.

There was certainly something that the Queen did not want to mention.

"But... Your majesty, it is my right...", Serenity protested, "It is unfair."

"Such boldness!", the Queen burst out, "I will not tolerate such behaviour! Go to your room, little princess!"

Serenity withheld herself from crying, although a tear escaped her eyes, and ran to her room, the skirt of her dress clenched in her hands. Molly heard everything and followed the princess. Serenity slammed the door behind her and thrown herself on the bed.

Tears filled her blue eyes and she buried her face in her hands.

"Princess...", the door opened slowly, "I am sorry for the way the Queen treated you."

Molly got next to the crying princess and revealed a piece of paper.

"And I think this belongs to you.", handing it to Serenity.

"Molly!," she exclaimed at the sight of the letter, "Thank you so much.", brushing away her tears.

"The Queen is not the nicest person you've met, but she has good intentions.", smiling.

At this, the princess did not say anything, but she doubted of the _good intentions _of the Queen.

As Molly left her alone, she opened the letter and began to read the text, her hands shaking.

_"I apologize for not being there with you because of my royal duties. I am in town, helping the people. There has been an accident and these people need me. I will come back soon, in terms of a few days. I miss you already, Serenity."_

She opened the drawer of her nightstand and reached out for the star locket that her mother had given. She opened it and, to her relief, it sang its melody, the proof of his feelings towards her.

"I'm coming, Endymion."

Serenity left the letter and the star locket on the nightstand and the door opened and, putting a cloak on, she rushed to the stables.

She could not wait anymore. She needed to see him. Nobody wanted her at the castle, anyway, and she felt lonely.

***

But before she could get on her horse, she heard the Queen behind her and realised that her plan had been revealed.

"Where do you think you are going, Serenity?"

Next to Elana sat Beryl:

"I told you, my Queen, that she was going to see Endymion."

In her haste, Serenity forgot to close the door or to hide the letter. She figured out that it was Beryl who had found it and told her off.

"Is it necessary to remind you that you missed your lessons now?", the ruler of Earth asked, mischievously.

"I apologize, I absolutely forgot about my duty."

Elana grabbed her by the arm sharply and led the trembling princess to her room.

"You are not allowed to attend the ball! You'll stay in your room until you learn how to behave", she ordered.

The Queen closed the door and left the little princess crying once again and shaking between sobs.

She grasped for the star locket, but did not find it. Beryl must had stolen it, she anticipated.

***

It was the middle of the night and the ball had just ended. Serenity watched the people leaving the palace.

She placed herself on the bed, lying there and just doing this, crossing her hands beneath her head. Once in a while, she could not help but weep.

She was so drowned in her own thoughts, that she did not even felt the door opening, Endymion's arrival unnoticed.

He sat next to her, feeling her shudder.

Serenity raised her body at the feel of his touch against her skin to discover the blue eyes of the same person that she had fallen in love with.

Oh, how she had missed him!

"Endymion!" Serenity exclaimed in surprise, as she leaned towards him, his arms enfolding her in a warm embrace.

"I have missed you, Serenity."

"I love you, Endymion. Don't ever leave me alone again."

No other words were necessary in this moment of perfect bliss. The both lovers shared their lips, their separation making the kiss even more passionate, losing themselves in each other's world.

* * *

_Author's Note: Finished! Sorry for the delay.  
_

_I do not own Sailor Moon, characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi. If you have any questions, feel free to note me. Thank you for reading!_


	4. Locket

**OF PEACE AND LOVE: BOOK TWO  
**

by _S_erene _M_idnight

***

_"A story that focuses on the two kingdoms, how Princess Serenity met Endymion and how peace between Moon and Earth was established. Action takes place during the Silver Millenium. Happy reading!"

* * *

_**CHAPTER 14: Locket**

***

Early in the morning, the King also arrived at the castle.

Serenity hadn't had such an easier sleep since a long time. Endymion's return brought joy in her soul once again.

She and the Prince were on the balcony, talking about their new life, each of them and exchanging lingering words and glances. Nevertheless, Serenity was rather reticent when it came to describing to Endymion the time she had spent without him at the castle as the future princess of Earth and how Elana greeted her. Obviously, the Queen was his mother and she was conscious of it.

"Tell me, how was your first week at the castle?", Endymion inquired.

"Exhausting, I think..."

Serenity avoided Endymion's glance. Was something bothering her?

"Is something wrong, Serenity?"

She shook her head, hesitant, continuing to fence with the answer. Endymion put his hand on her shoulders, a sign that she can trust him.

"You know you can tell me.", he assured her.

"I miss my home.", the princess answered, shortly.

"Don't you like it here... being with me?"

"I do!", she nodded mightily.

How could she not enjoy his presence?

Endymion figured out quickly what was wrong. Without him at castle, his mother and Beryl must had done anything they could to make her life here worse.

"My mother... and Beryl... they didn't treat you nicely, did they?"

She kept silent, not saying a word, nor gesturing any move.

"Someone has taken my locket. I can't find it."

"What locket?"

"The one my mother gave to me. It means a lot for me."

"It must have been Beryl. Don't worry, I'll bring it back to you. I promise."

***

Beryl was studying very carefully the object she had found on Serenity's desk. She opened it and closed it several times, but the locket wouldn't play, no matter what.

She heard someone knocking at the door and stood up. In that brief moment of negligence, the dark-haired woman left the locket on her desk, a place from where it could be easily seen.

"Who is it?"

"It's me, Endymion."

Beryl noticed Endymion's arrival, but she tried to fake that she had no idea that the Prince was back. She took a look at herself in the mirror, in a vain attempt, brushing her hair and adjusting her dress.

After that, she opened the door.

"Endymion, you're back!", she exclaimed!, "When did you come...?", trying to play her role.

It didn't occurred to her that Endymion knew of the locket.

Endymion blew in, having a quick insight into the room. Then he located the object he was looking for.

"Give me the locket, Beryl."

"What locket...?"

Endymion passed over Beryl and hurried to grab and pick up the golden object from the desk.

"That one!", he took it in his hand with a grasp, "Got it. You'd better stay away from me and Serenity."

"You can take it anyway, it doesn't work.", trying to sound indifferent.

He thrust back.

***

The Princess had just finished her daily lessons. It was a calming evening, a slight breeze could be felt. Serenity and Endymion were on the same balcony they had stood in the morning.

Endymion handed her the golden trinket she had lost.

"Oh!", she burst out in joy, "You got it back!"

She jumped at his neck, a large smile upon her lips.

"Thank you!"

"What's so special about it?", Endymion asked, "Beryl told me it doesn't work."

Serenity offered him her hand, in which she held the locket and then invited Endymion to take it.

"Open it.", she asked him.

Endymion did what Serenity told him. When he unlocked it, the beautiful melody started to play its song, engrossing the two lover's attention, as if there was magic inside.

"It works now!", he stated, more like a question.

The Prince stood there puzzled, just staring at the object in front of him.

"Wasn't she holding it right?"

Serenity giggled.

"It only plays for me and you. For our love. As long as you love me and I love you."

Endymion chuckled while he wrapped his arms around her.

"Is it magic?"

"I suppose you can call it like that."

"That's why it means so much to you?"

The princess upheld with a nod.

The sun was beginning to slowly wane and the weather became chilly.

"Come, let's go inside. It's getting cold.", Endymion grabbed the blonde girl by her thin waist, leading her in the interior.

* * *

_Author's Note:__ This story is growing with each chapter. XD At first, I didn't plan to make it larger than 15 chapters, but now I think I will write a third book, too. I usually hate very long stories, but I consider it a challenge for me.  
_

_I do not own Sailor Moon, characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi. If you have any questions, feel free to note me. Thank you for reading!_


End file.
